Moot
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRRPM: Set during the start of Episode 26... a Ranger worries about the road his best friend is about to take. But all he can do is be there for his friend....


_Disclaimer: not mine, Disney's at the moment. Okay, watched Episode 26 and saw this moment and just had to do this. Because that moment there – between these two – summed up for me what friendships and being Rangers is all about. For those wondering what moment I mean, its at 3:21 on YouTube in part one of the episode. Pause it right there and you'll see what I mean. And then tell me that I'm right. So, once more for effect – I'm Australian, we use Australian English so my work is spell checked. Please, read and review. Thanks. AM September 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

**Moot.**

**By Angel Mouse**

She was standing there, in front of them, like it didn't matter. Like it didn't matter all the pain and battles that they had been through – that she had put them through. But Dillon stood by her, had stood in front of her as they tried to blast her to atoms, and well... it was Dillon.

It was Dillon who had brought him back in from the wastelands to the city. It was Dillon who had helped and protected him in prison. Dillon who had vouched for him, stood by him, made the others accept him as a ranger. So, when Dillon said he'd go with her, vouch for her, what could he do but accept that.

And it didn't help that once again Dr K had talked down to him, almost patronising in a way, but for once he let it go. His focus was more on Dillon and what his best friend was going through right now. He couldn't imagine what emotions Dillon was feeling right now; all he could do was be there for his friend.

Then Dr K began spouting off about how this latest bot from Venjix was going to be the downfall of them all. How they were all defenceless if this bot did what she thought it did.

Suddenly Tenaya spoke up, surprising them all.

"I can get you the base codes." To say stunned silence greeted her words was an understatement. He stared at her, instinctively knowing what was going to happen next.

"How?" Naturally, Scott was in leader mode, wanting to know the ins and outs. Man, he needed to loosen up a bit.

"Shifter designed that bot. His codes are on the palace servers." There was no hesitation in Tenaya's words. Like she knew that this was going to be her one and only chance to prove herself to them all.

"With that coding, we'd have a chance." Oh joy, Dr K didn't even sound that confident she could do something with that coding. If they got the coding that is. And that was a big if. He looked at his friend, knowing immediately what was going to come next.

"Then I'll go get them for you." Tenaya volunteering like that wasn't really a surprise. And what came next wasn't either. "But I'm going to need your help."

"Fine." Dillon didn't even hesitate, he moved straight away to his sister's side. But before he could state his worry, Scott stepped forward.

"No, not fine. What if this is a trap and you don't come back with the codes." And once again, Dr K stepped in to deflect attention away from them.

"If he doesn't come back with the codes, it won't matter if he doesn't come back at all." He couldn't help it; he threw her word back at her.

"It'll be moot?" Man, what was with that look Scott was giving him, wasn't he allowed to have an opinion or say something to express his concern over the situation?

"Exactly." Tenaya looked at her brother and for a split second, he could see the family resemblance between them. Then there was no doubt in his mind, Dillon had found his sister finally.

"Leave your morpher. Venjix will detect it before we even get close." He wanted to yell out no, scream out I'm coming too, but he held his tongue out of respect for his best friend.

Dillon took his morpher off from around his neck, Dillon's eyes finding his almost by instinct. Without thinking he held out his hand and took the morpher from Dillon. For a moment, what felt like the longest moment in his short life, their eyes met as they're hands did and they exchanged unspoken words that only good friends like these two had become could.

For Dillon when he looked into his friends eyes he saw thanks, friendship, worry, support and the unspoken plea to come back.

For him, he saw friendship, gratefulness of the support that he had given over what felt like their short time together. And he also saw a promise to come back.

In what felt like a short time, their hands dropped and he continued to stare at his best friend, not really seeing or hearing what the others said. He watched as Dillon drove out of the garage for possible the last time.

And for the first time in a long time, Ziggy prayed.


End file.
